First Ninja's Now wizards
by I love creepy things
Summary: During a cave in of their base, a strange white light sucks the Akatsuki into a strange, new world. Soon the group of criminals find out that, instead of ninjas, the world is occupied with witches, wizards and other creatures -including normal humans-. Two young witches soon find the group of Ninjas and agree to help them find a way home. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

During a cave in of their base, a strange white light sucks the Akatsuki into a strange, new world. Soon the group of criminals find out that, instead of ninjas, the world is occupied with witches, wizards and other creatures -including normal humans-. Two young witches soon find the group of Ninjas and, after dodging attacks and explaining the situation to the ninjas, agree to help them find a way home in exchange for their safety. HUMOR, DRAMA, ADVENTURE AND MORE

This chapter is edited and rewritten in "chapter 3"

* * *

I was humming softly to myself as I painted the bowl of fruits on the stand in front of the class. It was the art classes assignment and I was already getting bored of it. It wasn't like I hated art or anything; I was just more of the free style kind of person.

"Can you stop that god damned humming already?" the pretty bit very bitchy Becky Thomson snapped at me. I take my eyes off the fruit so I can smirk at the girl.

"Can't concentrate on your text messaging?" I asked, purposely loud enough for the teacher to hear. Becky gave me the 'I'll kill you in your sleep' death glare and I just chuckled when Ms. Densan took her phone away.

"Bitch, I'll get you for that." The bitch snarled before standing up to switch to go sit with her _posy_. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Becky was the school's stuck up female bully. A lot of girls were scared of her and even a few boys did their best to avoid the girl. There was no way in hell I was scared of her though. Becky was mostly all talk and no action. She'd send members of her posy to deal with people she didn't like. She sent them to me a few times but they would be the ones that would ether end up with broken noses or haunting nightmare.

You see, I'm a sorceries, which is pretty much a less evil way to address a witch. Since I was in an all human school I couldn't let my powers be known, but I was also known as the school magician. That way I can use my magic freely without getting suspected about.

Hey, I got the idea from Criss Angle and if that dude can walk on water without people thinking he was a wizard, I can make someone's head come off and chase you. Hehe, I guess you can call that mean and evil, but I'm not really evil. Sometimes I don't have a choose but to me mean at times though.

"Hey, Ash, you shouldn't provoke Becky like that." My best human friend that knew I was a witch, whispered to me, using my nickname. I grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it, Brittney. She is running out of lackes to come after me." I playfully laughed darkly. My best friend rolled her eyes with a sigh.

I noticed that she shivered so I figured she was remembering one of my _pranks_.

"You know, you can be really evil if you want to." She commented with a small grin. I grinned wide and winked back.

"I know." I chuckled again before turning back to my painting that was now dry.

I had finished the fruit bowl but still had fifteen minutes of class left. So I flipped over the page to a blank one and started to free style paint. I decided draw Deidara and Hidan from Naruto Akatsuki, the two of my favorite bad guy characters.

I started off with drawing the lay outs of the two characters, which didn't take me too long since I knew what they looked like by heart. Once my drawing was done I could out my pale pink colored paint and colored in the skin of the two men.

I managed to get the hair painted on both men before the teacher told us to clean up to get ready to leave. I sighed and did a silent spell. I blew on my work to dry it so I could take the picture home to finish.

"Hey, think I can come over for a while?" Brittney asked with a wide smile. I carefully rolled up my picture as I grinned.

"Sure; want to stay the night as well?" I asked and packed my picture into my backpack. Brittney nodded her head.

"Hell yeah. It's a Friday night so my mother will be... well you know." Brittney trailed off with a frown and I could understand her.

Brittney's mother was a real whore and slept with a different man every weekend night. Once one of the men tried to rap Brittney and her mother was too drunk to even care. Brittney still has her virginity only because of the karate lessons the both of us were taking. Anyways, ever since that last night, Brittney avoided her home at all costs.

"I understand, Brit." I used her nickname as we exited the room. She smiled back to me and we left the school building.

As I was walking to my car I got a funny feeling in my stomach that something big was going to happen. If I learned anything at all about my gut feelings as a witch, I learned that something always happens.

**~Itachi's P.O.V~**

It was a slow day, none of us had anything to do. I laid on my bed in the Akatsuki hideout in boredom, nothing else to do. I suddenly jerked out of bed when a loud rumbling echoed all around me.

"What the hell is going on." I shouted, startlingly. Was this an earthquake and if it was we were underground so it was very dangerous.

"Itachi, we need to leave now! It's an earthquake." Kisame came barging in my room and I could hear the others running around outside my room. I nodded my head in understanding and rushed outside my room.

"Eee, the roof is falling in! Why is this happening to Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed as he ran past my room. I rolled my eyes at Madara's act, wishing he could act at least a little less stupid.

Deidara seemed to think the same thing since he came past my door as well and hit Madara in the head.

"Shut up you idiot; the cave is falling down on all of us." I felt like smirking but kept my face straight. It was Madara's fault for making his Tobi's act so childishly stupid.

"Deidara-Sempai is a meany to Tobi." Madara whined, rubbing his head. I sighed softly and quickened my walking when a boulder almost fell on my head.

Ignoring the other now, I ran with the others for the main exit. I noticed a few others were already trying to move the big boulder that blocked the exit. For some reason it wouldn't open so I joined in to help. The boulder jiggled but wouldn't lift.

"Why the fuck wont it lift?" Hidan screamed from the other side of the cave, watching us as he used his scythe to cut falling boulders in half.

"Shut up, Hidan and help us!" I heard Kakuzu growl at his partner. I took my attention off the boulder for a moment to glance at the old man.

"What the fuck!" Hiden screamed and I, along with the others. Looked behind at him just in time to see him being sucked into a swirling white light about him.

"What the hell is that?" My partner shouted over a loud wind like noise, coming from the white light thing.

"Tobi doesn't know, maybe... AHHHHHHHHHHH." Madara was cut off as he too was suddenly sucked into the white light.

"Ha, it's for the better; we are now ride of the idiot." Deidara laughed, only to be sucked into the white light next.

One by one an Akatsuki member was caught in the white light. Even Pein and Konan were taken. In a mater of time, I too felt myself being sucked into the white light, being pulled in by an invisible force. I could hear a few shouts from the people that were sucked in before me but they soon got faint before disappearing. I had no idea what was going on; I could be dying for all I know. I suddenly felt strangely tired and my eyes fought to close. I managed to fight off my tiredness until the white light disappeared and the last thing I saw were some of the Akatsuki members laying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I do not own the Akatsuki. I own Ash, Brittney and Leah.**

* * *

"It's all down to this. Who will get the gold ring. Brittney or Leah?" I announced with a humored laugh. Leah Vanstone was my witch friend that had come over along with Brittney.

Leah was my witch friend and one of the very few witches, or wizards that went to the school I go to. Besides her and me, only two wizard boys go to that school. The rest of the students were completely human.

It was ten a clock at night and it was already dark. I was sitting on a towel in front of my pool as I watched my two friends swim to the bottom. There was a blanket with a box of KFC chicken, coke and pizza on a blanket behind me.

We were playing a game where each girl had to get ten silver rings and one gold ring. They could get as many rings as they want as one time but they have to do it and hold their breath at the same time. They, and by they I mean Leah, couldn't use her powers to help her win.

"I won, I won!" Leah shouted as she surfaced with the gold ring. I frowned slightly when I noticed gills on her neck.

"Leah is disqualified for cheating. Brittney wins." I shout and point my arm to my human friend when she surfaced. Leah pouted as she got out of the water and Brittney cheered.

"What? I didn't cheat." Leah acted like the five year old she wasn't and stomped her foot. I chuckled and reached for the gill, ripping it off.

"You think I wouldn't recognize my own invention?" I teasingly said, waving the thin stink on gill in front of her. Leah blushed and crossed her arms as Brittney got out of the pool laughing.

"That's still no fair." My fellow witch whined and Brittney snickered.

"Of course it is; you used magic when I couldn't so you cheated." she pointed out what I was thinking but Leah still pouted like a little kid.

"Aw, don't pout, hon." I teased and patted her head teasingly. Leah just gave me her evilest death glare which made me laugh.

Leah Vanstone was only one year younger than I was, and I was eighteen years old. Yet the girl acted like such a child most of the time. She could ac like a normal seventeen year old but that side of her can be a little annoying.

Leah was a bit of a girly girl and those kind of girls annoyed me the most. I was only very grateful Leah didn't do that high pitched scream those three girls on 6teen did, the _clones_. Other than that, Leah was a true girly girl.

Suddenly that feeling in my gut from earlier returned. I looked over to Leah to see her looking shocked. We had that in common; we can both sense things and get feelings if something was going to happen.

"There are people in the forest." She informed what I already knew. I nodded and looked at Brittney.

"You better say here, Brittney; this can get dangerous." I ordered strictly, waving my finger at her. Brittney looked a bit confused before nodded; knowing better than to argue with me. With that I turned around and headed into the forest with Leah.

As I walked, fallen leafs and dirt stuck to my still damp feet. Both Leah and me cast spells to see in the dark since we had forgotten to bring a flashlight. We followed our gut feeling to the spot it was coming from deep into the woods and past my guest house.

"I have a bad feeling about this. My stomach hurts." Leah whined and I looked to see her holding her stomach. I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I also feel kind of excited." I responded as I felt my heart speed up. I didn't know what I would find when we found what we did but I felt it would be something _big_.

Not too far ahead of me, I could hear a few grumbles and groans from different people. I frowned when I heard an angry shout from ahead of me. The voice belonging to the shout sounded so familiar that I got a tiny bit scared. In some part of my heart and head I knew this was a fifty fifty thing. Half good half bad comparing how you actually look at it; whatever it will be.

**~Akatsuki P.O.V (3rd person)~**

Hidan was the first to land in the mossy ground of the forest. He kept his eyes closed until the dizziness went away. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Tobi and Deidara were on the ground around him.

"Fuck that hurt." Hidan mumbled as he rubbed the part of his head that hit a small but hard rock. Soon after is comment, the blond bomber and the orange lollypop woke up as well.

"Owey, Tobi's head hurts." Tobi whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Deidara growled lightly as he sat on his knees, rubbing his own head.

"Mine as well, yeah." He agreed and soon Sasori and Zetsu fell from the sky onto the forest floor.

Sasori's wooden arm cracked when he hit the ground, showing off some of the poisoned blade that was under it. Because of his puppet body he didn't feel the dizziness the others did as was still _awake_.

"What on earth was that? **More importantly where are we?" **Zetsu asked as the plant this moved to show his head and shoulders.

"We seem to be in a forest of some kind." Sasori answered calmly as he tried to fix the crack in his arm. Before anyone could respond to that Kakuzu, pein and Konan appeared in the forest along with the rest.

"Oww, Pein-Sama, what happened?" the female Akatsuki member groaned to her childhood friend and the man beside her. The man seemed motionless for a moment before his eyes flickered opened.

Konan frowned slightly in understanding. The real Pein was still in his hideout. It must have taken him a moment to reconnect his chakra with Yahiko's body. So She repeated her question softly.

"I'm not sure. Nothing seems familiar. Even the trees seem smaller here." He answered after a moment of looking around. Kakuzu suddenly grumbled.

"Great, we are who knows where with no money." No one could see his face expression but his green eyes were narrowed into a annoyed glare. As the finally members appeared Hidan growled angrily.

"That's just fucking great. We are how fucking knows where and you are worried about fucking money?" He demanded in a loud shout this time, his hand balling into fists. Kakuzu glared at Hidan to shut up but didn't get a chance to reply as a female voice yelled out.

"Who's there? You are on privet property." Some girl shouted and all of them turn their heads towards the voice as two sets of feet walked their way.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"That's just fucking great. We are how fucking knows where and you are worried about fucking money?" A male voice shouted and I shivered, looking over to Leah to see her looking curious.

"Who's there? You are on privet property." Leah shouted as I could make out shapes between the low tree branches.

"Yeah, my property." I added, though mostly to myself. The forest wasn't really privet property but it was called that since it was a magically forest.

Different kinds of magically creatures lived in this forest, including me. So I claimed it as my privet property to keep certain humans away. It was mostly for safety since some of the creatures really didn't like humans. Some creatures didn't even like me but they at least didn't attack me; at least not with weapons that could seriously hurt or kill me.

"Oi, if you're human, call out. This isn't a very safe place to be." I shouted this time and saw some of the figures look at each other. They looked human enough but there were centaurs in this forest as well and they didn't like humans too much.

My gut feeling kicked in and I quickly dropped to the ground as something zoomed past me where m y shoulder would have been. I looked behind me to see a throwing star, one tat the ninja's from Naruto would use, stuck in a tree.

"What the hell?" Leah shouted and I saw she too was on the ground, a star on the tree behind her.

"Stop attacking us! You have no idea who you are dealing with." I shouted, doing my best threatening voice. Although I truthfully had no idea who I was dealing with ether.

I heard a few snickers and I glared, now annoyed. I glanced over to Leah to see she also looked annoyed. It was one of those rare times she attacked as an non-girly girl tough ass. I think both of us were too annoyed to listen to what our gut was telling us.

I used a combination of my karate lesson skills and powers to dodge the stars and jump from trees. I took a quick glance at Leah to see her transforming into a mouse. Her best powers were transformations while mine were element control. Transformations were hard for me and element control was hard for Leah.

"That is enough! What fuck are you doing in this forest?" I shouted and makes a shield made of wind to block another attacked aimed for my shoulder. Although my anger transformed into shock as my arm slumped down to my side.

"Um, Ashley?" Leah said my name and I noticed she was back to human form and beside me.

"Do you see the same thing I do?" She asked unsure and I could for hells sure understand why.

"Y... yeah." I hesitated and no one could blame be. Since, standing in front of us where the eleven members of Akatsuki.

* * *

Ok, I just want to say I am indeed using my first real name but I am not going to us my real last name. This is a girl I made up a few years ago and I actually changed her a little for this story. If I kept her the same people would call her a mary-sue which she isn't. Now please enjoy and review ^^ If you have future chapter ideas for me please feel free to share.

**love Creepy**


	3. Rewrite Chapter 1

So I am rewriting this and posting it as "chapter 3" seemed like the best thing to do. What do you thing, is it a improvement?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Alana Parker. I have blue eyes and medium brown hair that goes just past my shoulders. I am a eighteen year old girl that is currently continuing high school. Sadly I failed a grade in elementary school so I was stuck taking two more years of high school. My birthday is in the middle of the school year, March fifteenth. So that means I'll be twenty by the time I am finally free from this nightmare. Actually, I don't really mind school all _that _much. I have my friend and some of my classes are really enjoyable.

Art class was one of my favorite. I love to draw and paint but, ironically, I really suck at drawing. I can draw if something is posed, but not free handed. The only decent thing I can draw free handed are dead tress. The reason I even liked art class was for the panting, crafts and pottery. I love to make things with pottery clay but I tend to wear those medical gloves so the clay wouldn't get stuck under my fingernails.

Anyways, art class is where I was at the moment. The project for today was to paint a posed bowl of fruit, which was at the front of the class. We had to follow the fruit exact, from exactly where they were in the bowl, to the colors in the fruit and even the bruise on the banana. As for the background we could do whatever we want with it. At least, as long as it doesn't violate school rules. So no devils, no naked person and no weapons.

For my background I choose the Akatsuki cloud from Naruto. Yes, even though I wasn't overly insane, I am one of those Akatsuki fan girls. I liked to collect Akatsuki things like headbands, posters, dolls and rings. I even had two favorites, or crushes, in the Akatsuki. Deidara and Itachi Uchiha were my two favorite Akatsuki members. If they appeared more often they'd probably be my all time favorite characters as well. Now, even though I am crushing on them I wasn't one of those insane fan girls that envisioned meeting and _rapping _them. I kept my thoughts innocent.

"Would you stop that god damned humming already!" The attractive yet very bitchy Becky Thomson demanded. I stopped my humming of the Harry Potter theme song so I can look over at the blond girl.

"What's wrong, Becky? Can't concentrate on your texting?" I asked loud enough that our art teacher could hear; on purpose of course. Becky's aura grew dangerous and she death glared me as Ms. Densan came over to take away her phone.

"You no good bitch! You'll pay for that!" She threatened in a snarl before standing up to go sit next to her _posy_. I couldn't fight a sigh as I rolled my eyes.

Becky was a rich kid and one of the worst female bullies at the school. A lot of the girls were scared of her and even a few boys did their best to avoid her. I, however, was not scared of her in the least. I've actually known Becky since I was little. Believe it or not, we used to be friends. I was a rich kid growing up and Becky's family was poor. My family owns a large amount of land in which is actually a large forest. We have our house near the edge and protect the animals that live there from hunters and poachers.

Anyways, one day Becky's family won the lottery and got three times as much money as my family ever had. Somewhere around that time her personality changed. She went from being a shy, kind and friendly person to being a cruel, stuck up and violent bitch. We became enemies soon after that. However, I still knew Becky pretty well and being old friends isn't what made me not fear her. She's more talk than she is action. When she wants to deal with someone, she'll order a member of her posy to deal with them for her. I hear she pays the person as well.

I don't know why Becky began to hate me so much. I've tried being nice to her even after her personality change. I stopped, however, when she sent a few members of her posy to deal with me. Let's just say I sent them back with either broken noses or with haunting nightmares. I actually had fun with a male posy member she sent over once. I just scolded him for taking orders from a rich girl to beat up another girl, before mocking what his mother would think of him. Apparently he was a momma's boy and begged me not to tell her before leaving in tears. I actually felt sorry for making him cry but, hell, Becky needs to get tougher posy members.

So how did I give the others haunting nightmares? Well, you see, I'm a witch. Or, as I like to be called, a sorceress which, to me, sounds less evil. My whole family were wizards and that was one reason why we lived out in the woods. Another reason was my family had special elemental powers that were stronger if we are surrounded by nature. When we are in doors our powers are weakened. My powers are controlling plant life and summoning fire, but that only works when I am angry. So, to scare them, I simple cast a few spells that had them crying for their mothers. Of course I put a safety lock on my spells and made sure my _victims _wouldn't remember what I did but would remember the fear.

Anyways, because I was attending a all human school, I couldn't freely use my magic here. However I had a hard time controlling myself all the time. So, to prevent myself from being discovered, I had become the school's magician. That way I could use magic freely without anyone becoming suspicious. I actually got the idea from watching Criss Angle. If that dude can walk on water without people thinking he's a wizard, then I can make it look like a severed head was chasing you.

Heh, yeah, I guess that makes me sound pretty evil. Truth is I only do that kind of thing to chase off people like Becky's posy. I'm not evil at all, and I hate how people thing the word Witch is related to evil. It is why I like being called a sorceress. Yet, even though I am not evil, I do admit to sometimes being mean just for the fun of it. Sometimes I have no choice to be mean, though. Like when dealing with Becky's posy members.

"Alana, you shouldn't provoke Becky like that." I heard my best friend whisper into my ear. Smiling, I turned in my seat to look at my friend.

My friend, nineteen year old Brittney Dark was my oldest and best friend. She has known about me and my family being wizards, which we are called in a group, since I was little. She is a loyal friend that keeps any secret I tell her. I don't tell her most of the things I do to Becky's lackies though, as I am sure the mental images would give her nightmares. Brittney, like me, also failed a grade in elementary school which is why we were in the same class. Her birthday was three weeks ago, which is why she seems older than me and may seem confusing to why we are in the same grade.

"Don't worry about it, Brittney. Becky is starting to run out of lackeys to come after me." I dismissed with a laugh. My friend simply shivered which reminded me I had told her about one of my _pranks_.

"You know, Alana, you can be a real evil bitch if you want to." She commented with a small grin. I grinned back wider and winked at her.

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled quietly before turning back to my art project. I had already finished and now it was dry enough to flip to a new page.

I started to draw the upper bodies of Deidara and Itachi. Even though I really suck at drawing I knew what the two looked like so I can do a decent drawing of them. I can't do details, like making the eyes look real, but I could do hair pretty well. Plus I had a couple manga in my backpack with the characters on them so I can look at them if I needed to. It didn't take me long to get the layouts of the characters drawn, as I don't do small details. Once that was over, I mixed the paints together until I got the proper skin tones for the two villains.

I only manged to get the hair and eye colors painted before the teacher told us it was time to clean up. Because art class was actually my last class of the day that meant I could take my work home with me. Taking a quick look around the room, I said a silent spell and blew on my work so it would dry instantly. Now that it was dry I could fold it and put it in my backpack without all the colors smudging.

"Hey, do you think I can come over for a few days?" Brittney asked as I rolled up my painting and we left the room. Walking through the halls, which were filled with kids excited to go home, I nodded.

"Sure. My parents have left to visit other forests and will be gone for about a month. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you move in until they come back. That is if you want to." I said as we walked towards the student parking exist. In a matter of seconds, Brittney's green eyes widened in glee.

"Yes! Please! It's Friday so my mother will be... well, you know." My friend trailed off as a frown replaced her smile. A didn't fight my own frown as I could understand what would happen.

Brittney's mother was a whore and a slut. She is also a at home prostitute, where the men come to her rather than her going with them. She slept with a different man four times a week but Fridays were worse. Fridays were the nights where Mrs. Dark not only sleeps with _three _different men but drank her self drunk as well. A few of these men had actually tried to rape Brittney before and her mother was too drunk to do anything about it. Thankfully she still has her virginity but only because of the karate lessons we had taken. She's a purple belt and I'm a blue belt.

"It's alright, Brit, I understand." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a kind smile as we left through the doors and entered the parking lot.

Now not all witches fly brooms. I, in fact, drive a blue, Chevrolet Volt car. My parents also have a car but only drive it when we are around normal humans. They prefer brooms where I don't like the feeling of sitting on a thick stick. Sitting on it always makes me feel like I am getting a wedgie. Anyways, opening the back door, I tossed my bag in before hoping into the driver's seat. Brittney also threw her stuff in the back seat before sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"Is Lisa going to be joining us tonight?" Brittney asked while I started up the engine. I shrugged and put on my seat belt before starting up the car.

"I don't know, maybe." I mumbled, a strange feeling over coming my gut. If there was anything I learned about my gut feelings as a witch, it meant that something will end up happening. This gut feeling was telling me something strange was going to happen.

******~Itachi's P.O.V~**

It was one of those days where no one had any missions to complete. So it was also one of those days where everyone was present at the base. The current base we were staying at was a cave in the Wave Country. We would have gone to our base in Ame but our Leader, Pein, didn't want our presence to frighten the people of the village. Last time we were all in Ame, Hidan tried to go on a murdering spree and our Leader, who was also the leader of Ame, was furious. Until Pein got his people calmed down, we weren't allowed to return to the village.

The reason we were at the cave base out of all the bases we had was simple. The Akatsuki were becoming better known and it was becoming harder to go somewhere without being recognized. The Konoha ninja were the most annoying out of all of them. They have been haunting for our location for the last year now. I guess no one took Kisame and my visit too kindly last year.

I was laying in my room, just relaxing on my bed. We used to share rooms with our partners but that stopped once Hidan came into the Akatsuki. He would yell most of the night which would end with him having a body part removed. To keep things peaceful Pein declared that everyone would have their own rooms. So instead we now have rooms besides our partners with a door connecting with each other.

Suddenly, I jerked upright in my bed as a lot rumble echoed above me. Some of the dirt from the cave ceiling crumbled down onto my carpeted floor. The rumbling didn't stop and I could hear the other Akatsuki members shouting throughout the base. Was this a earthquake? That's impossible. Why would Pein make a base in a place that could cave in on us at any time? No, this wasn't a earthquake but something else.

"What's going on?" I questioned myself as I pulled myself out of my bed. Even if this wasn't a earthquake it was still very dangerous to stay here.

"Itachi, come on, we have to leave now! It's a earthquake!" Kisame barged into my room, which make the yelling of the others much clearer. I didn't bother to correct Kisame about this being a earthquake and just nodded.

"Eek! The roof is falling in! Why is this happening to Tobi? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi screamed as he ran past my room door. I couldn't help but stare after Madara blankly for his act, wishing he could at least try to act a little less like a moron.

"Shut up you idiot! The cave us falling down on all of us!" Deidara, seeming to agree with my wish, ran past my door as well and hit Madara over the head. I simply rolled my eyes and fought off a smile; it was his own fault for acting like a moron.

I can actually understand why Madara acted like a moron. No one would ever expect a person like Tobi to the true leader behind the Akatsuki. Or a Uchiha for that matter. It was just the level of childishness and idiocy that I couldn't understand. He could still keep his cover while keeping most of his intelligence.

"Deidara-Senpia is a meany." Madara whined as he rubbed the top of his head. Ignoring the two of them I picked up my speed when a boulder almost fell on my head.

Completely ignoring everyone else I found myself in the main exit in seconds. Everyone else was already there, trying to move the large boulder that blocked the exit. Even Pein and Konan were trying to help move it. The two of them had come yesterday to discus plans for future missions. As far as I knew, they had planed to leave today but now where stuck with us like everyone else.

Hidan and Sasori, however, worked on slicing falling rocks and boulders in half, keeping them from harming the others. Noticing the boulder was refusing to move, I rushed over to help. Even with Kisame helping along with us, all the boulder did was jiggle.

"What the fuck is taking so long?! Get the damned thing open already!" Hidan shouted from behind us, using his scythe to slice a boulder in half before it fell on us. I ignored him but noticed both he and Sasori were starting to get tired and the boulders falling were starting to get bigger.

"Stop complaining, Hidan! We are doing the best we could." Kakuzu growled and pulled away from his jutsu position. "Fuck this! I'm going to smash it. Everyone stand back." He demanded, using the jutsu that makes his body harder than stone. Everyone complied and we all jumped away from the boulder.

"What the fuck?!" Hidan suddenly screamed. Looking away from Kakuzu, who was about to smash open the boulder, I saw Hidan get sucked into a strange, swirling white light above him.

Where that light came from I do not know. I'm sure none of us here had conquered it. Was this a trap? Had enemy ninjas found us and were now outside the cave? I couldn't sense any chakra signatures besides the eight remaining Akatsuki members. So what was this weird light and where did it come from? I could sense something funny about it. It held a weird energy single but didn't exactly feel like chakra.

"What the hell is that thing?" My partner shouted as a loud, wind like noise came from the white light. I couldn't give an answer since I honesty had no idea what the light was.

"Tobi doesn't know. Maybe it's... AHHHHHHHHHHH." Madara was suddenly cut off as he too was suddenly sucked into the white light. I could tell that the others were now becoming worried, but I noticed Deidara smiling.

"Ha! It's about time we got rid of that idiot." He laughed. I don't know if ironic would be a good word to use but he, as well, was then sucked into the white light.

One by one an Akatsuki member was sucked in the white light. Eventually even Pein and Konan were taken. In a matter of time, I too felt myself being sucked into the white light. It felt like I was being pulled in by an invisible force. I could hear a few shouts from the others that were already sucked in before me but they soon got faint before disappearing altogether. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't like that feeling. For all I knew, I could be dying.

All of a sudden felt strangely tired and my eyes fought to close. I managed to fight off my tiredness until the white light disappeared and I felt myself hit a hard, yet soft ground. The last thing I saw was some of the other Akatsuki members laying on the ground of what looked like a forest.

* * *

Yeah, I am making this a year and a half before part two starts. So everyone will either be two years younger -with birthdays happening- or a year younger. How do you like the rewrite? ******  
**


	4. New Story file

I have posted this in a new story called Stranger Things have Happened. If you are still interested, please go there. I know it would be easier to continue posting here but not a lot of people have been coming


End file.
